


|| Liulao | Liu Kang x Kung Lao ||

by DenKunn



Series: Mortal Kombat Spanish One-Shots [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Idiots in Love, Kung Lao deserves appreciation & happiness, Lao best boi, Liu Kang is an asshole uwu, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Revenants, but his revenant is a bigger one, liulao, mk11 shaolin monks chapter, revenant liu x revenant lao x liu kang x kung lao, tags en ingles, wea en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenKunn/pseuds/DenKunn
Summary: Kung Lao y Liu Kang fueron interceptados por sus retornados y... cosas... suceden





	|| Liulao | Liu Kang x Kung Lao ||

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya like it!

\- ¿Pedirte que los regreses servirá de algo?

\- Dijeron que vendrían - el ser mecánico volteó a ver las siluetas de los guerreros para luego proseguir con el deber que su creadora ordenó. Las palabras confundieron a ambos hombres.

\- ¿Quién? - cuestionó Lao, una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro del constructo mientras recogía los pequeños frascos de cristales.

\- ¿Quién crees, Kung Lao? - una voz remotamente similar a la suya captó la atención de los dos castaños.

\- Bienvenidos al futuro. Cortesía de Raiden.

\- Nuestro futuro será trágico, pero no es culpa de Lord Raiden. La maldad de Shinnok los contaminó a ambos - ante las palabras del de cinta roja, su contraparte del presente comenzó a reírse de su joven yo.

\- Shao Kahn me rompió el cuello en la arena. ¡Raiden lo vio y no hizo nada! - el menor sintió que su garganta se estaba contrayendo por el pensamiento.

\- Habría derrotado a Shao Kahn, pero Raiden quería la gloria. Su rayo me detuvo - la mano de Liu se posó en el hombro del otro hombre, sintiendo la textura de la armadura de hierro calentarse ante su tacto.

\- No ¡No lo creo! - gritó el Elegido, negando cualquier sonido proveniente de las personas paradas frente a él.

\- Raiden los traicionara - gritó el emperador del Infierno.

\- Entonces lo creerán - Liu Kang del pasado atacó a su contraparte con su patada de bicicleta.

\- La idea de convertirme en ti me enferma, pero no culpare a Raiden - negó el monje menor, sus brazos y piernas se colocaron en forma agresiva.

\- Se lo debes a Kronica. Salvó tu vida al detener el tiempo - el retornado del sombrero se posicionó en retaguardia y atacó a su yo del pasado. Sabía que no debía dañarlo demasiado ya que lo afectaría, pero sus intenciones eran otras.

Ambos lanzaron su sombrero al mismo tiempo, pero el menor de los dos consiguió golpear su pecho con una patada. El hombre se recuperó rápidamente de la caída teletransportándose hacia atrás de su oponente. Lao fue rápidamente interrumpido por la paliza del joven de cinta roja que, al ver que su compañero tenía un pequeño problema, decidió ayudar a su contrario.

Los pocos segundos en los que ambos monjes se descuidaron, fueron abruptamente rodeados por el retornado del sombrero mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa estaba marcada en su rostro. Lao retrocedió manteniendo la retaguardia hasta que chocó con la contraparte de su compañero que, al igual que el otro no-muerto, llevaba una mueca divertida.

Liu Kang y Kung Lao del presente acorralaron sus brazos encima de los cuerpos de sus dobles y el menor de los dos teletransportó a los tres hombres parados frente a él hacia el Netherrealm.

Al llegar los menores se apartaron bruscamente de sus contrapartes, pero echaron un ojo al lugar donde se encontraban: la oscuridad reinaba mientras que una cama con decoraciones negras era visible en lo que parecía ser una habitación.

Cuando Lao decidió concentrarse en los retornados, el mayor de piel grisácea agarró sus antebrazos y lo lanzó directamente hacia el colchón. Entre tanto el castaño oscuro colocó su dedo índice en el labio inferior de Liu Kang hasta que éste se tropezó con el borde del colchón y después se subió encima suyo.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? - preguntó el menor al ver que el castaño empezaba a despojarse de su armadura, dejando que ésta caiga al suelo. Luego sacó el arma afilada y la gorra de cuero de la cabeza del de ojos oscuros para apreciar la trenza despeinada, pasando los dedos por los mechones hasta acabar en el cuello.

\- ¡Aléjate de ahí, desgraciado! - gritó al sentir un nudo en la garganta que produjo un dolor directo al estómago. Ante esto Liu del pasado le dio un puñetazo a su yo del presente, pero fue detenido por el hombre que estaba encima suyo con un beso. Los pensamientos confundían al de lazo rojo que intentó romper el contacto de labios pero no fue exitoso, mientras que el menor miraba con rabia a su retornado.

\- Tranquilo, hay para ti también - una pequeña risa salió del semidesnudo hasta que juntó sus manos en las mejillas del de trenza para después meter su lengua en la boca contraria.

Lao no podía creerlo: finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, estaba besando a Liu. Sus ojos dejaron escapar una pequeña lágrima que fue rápidamente limpiada por el pulgar del no-muerto.

\- Supongo que todavía no dijiste nuestros sentimientos hacia Li, ¿no es así? - el menor de los retornados agarró la mandíbula del contrario y obligó a encarar al preguntado, pero Lao había negado tapando su rostro con su brazo.

\- Bueno, eso se puede arreglar - Liu abrió las piernas del otro hombre, rozando su entrepierna con la del de ojos oscuros para luego abrazar su cintura y depositar besos desde el cuello hasta los labios carnosos, que fue correspondido con desesperación. Los brazos y piernas del más joven se aferraron al no-muerto mientras soltaba un gemido ahogado.

Entre tanto, Liu observaba lo jodidamente tierno y atractivo que su compañero con su yo del presente se veían mientras que el Lao que lo estaba montando lamía y mordía la piel descubierta del torso hasta llegar al labio inferior que, con un simple roce, fueron deliciosamente devorados. Las manos del castaño se escabullían por la ropa del otro lado monje para agarrar el trasero y masajearlo, metiendo lentamente su dedo medio en el agujero anal.

\- Woah, tranquilo Elegido - el de trenza indicó a su contraparte que se despojara de sus prendas y luego agarró al menor del brazo para traerlo cerca suyo.

\- ¿Te gustaría mostrarle a Li lo que hacemos en la cama todas las noches? - ante la pregunta Lao sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban dando un hermoso tono carmesí. Liu observó que su retornado lo colocó encima suyo y empezó a masturbarlo.

\- ¿Recuerdas todas las veces en las que viste a Liu sin camiseta? Sentías que podías ahogarte con sus abrazos y te apartabas nervioso con cada uno porque te excitaban las ganas de que te haga una mamada y dejar toda tu carga encima suyo como sudor después de entrenar - la imagen se reprodujo en su cabeza y pudo sentir que su pene se despertaba con el pensamiento.

\- Pero ¿qué hay de su cara? Esos labios son para romperlos con cada penetrada por conquistarte con esa tierna sonrisa - el menor apoyó su frente contra el hombro de su yo del presente, moviendo sus manos hacia su miembro y comenzar a tocarlo. Con una mirada le indicó al de cinta que le pasara el lubricante mientras el no-muerto tapaba la boca de Liu para que no soltara ningún sonido. El retornado se mojó los dedos y se introdujeron en el ano completamente estrecho.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lao al ver que el menor estaba sucumbiendo a sus acciones mientras exploraba y estiraba el agujero.

Liu lo miraba con placer reflejado en sus ojos, sus manos se aferraban al cuello de su retornado para luego besarlo intentando de ignorar los sonidos provocadores. Ante esto el no-muerto de trenza apartó a su contrario y lo obligó a mirar el cuerpo sudoroso del castaño.

\- Apuesto a que te encantaría que te metan ese pene tan grueso, sentir cómo tus paredes anales se estiran con cada vez que Li entra y sale, chocando el punto dulce de nuestro cuerpo e implorando por más - ante las palabras susurradas el menor asintió rápidamente.

\- Entonces ve y monta su boca, Lao - el castaño oscuro sacó lentamente los dedos de la entrada dilatada. Fue entonces que el retornado de cinta roja se apartó del contrario y fue directamente a los labios de su amante, dejando al de trenza hacer cada movimiento que quisiese.

Lao se dirigió seductoramente al torso de su compañero, posando sus dígitos encima del miembro erecto del castaño, hasta que se sentó apoyando sus glúteos en el pecho bien formado. Abrió la boca jugando con cada labio e introdució el órgano sexual en ésta: el placer estaba reflejado en la cara del monje mientras que masajeaba la erección provocada por su retornado.

Mientras que sus contrapartes jóvenes se divertían, el de piel grisácea abrió las piernas del de trenza y metió con fuerza su pene en el agujero maltratado, causando un grito de placer: cada embestida enviaba sensaciones exquisitas desde el pelvis hasta el pecho, mareando al receptor.

El menor empujaba su entrepierna lentamente de manera circular hacia la caverna húmeda de Liu, mientras éste apretaba los labios para estimular la masculinidad de Lao, las manos del castaño se acomodaron en el trasero y masajearon la piel sensible del otro hombre.

\- Liu - las manos lastimadas se depositaron en las mejillas del contrario, apartando el poco cabello que ocultaba su rostro perfecto. Las caricias acabaron cuando Lao comenzó a derramar su semen en toda la boca del otro hombre: los labios manchados calentaban aún más al sombrerero que no quería salir del interior de Liu, pero lo hizo ya que pensó que la carga lo estaba ahogando.

Liu inmovilizó al azabache con un beso devorador en el cual el líquido espeso viajaba junto a la saliva de ambos monjes.

\- Li, ¿quieres unirte a la pequeña diversión que nuestros retornados están teniendo? - dijo al ver lo rápido que el mayor estaba penetrando a su contraparte

El Elegido ayudó a su no-muerto a voltear a Lao, haciendo que se sostenga con sus rodillas y palmas, para luego empezar a introducir su pene en la boca del retornado. El joven monje se posicionó detrás del hombre de lazo rojo, vertiendo una cantidad generosa del líquido embotellado en sus dedos.

\- Mierda... Lao - fue interrumpido al sentir que unos labios tocaban los suyos, reclamando por más contacto mientras que los dedos del de trenza fueron introducidos en la estrecha cavidad.

El retornado dio un empujón profundo directo en la próstata del otro no-muerto que no logró contener un grito de placer absoluto, pero fue ahogado con el miembro del otro Liu. Para mayor comodidad del monje, se recostó encima de la espalda dañada ganándose así una queja por parte del penetrado.

\- Espera, Lao - dijo el Liu del pasado que sacó su pene de la boca del retornado más joven, dejándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, y se acercó gateando hacia su Lao.

\- Si vas a hacerle el amor a alguien en esta habitación, va a ser al Liu que tienes enfrente - afirmó mientras dejaba varios besos por todo el cuello hasta uno de los pezones del castaño oscuro al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba el contrario.

\- No prepares, mete de una vez... por favor - Lao asintió y, agarrando con fuerza de las caderas del otro monje, comenzó a meter con la mayor lentitud posible para torturar a su compañero.

Los cuatro hombres estaban atrapados en la exquisitez de la sensación, cada uno sentía el placer en una manera única pero similar al mismo tiempo. El retornado del sombrero reclamaba las caricias de su amante con un beso que callaba los gemidos de este, entre tanto Lao jugaba con los pezones erecto del joven Elegido.

\- Li, estoy-- - fue interrumpido por un tirón del cabello por parte del Liu de su era.

\- También, ¿ustedes? - preguntó al dar un fuerte azote al trasero del no-muerto.

\- Hell yeah, big boy~ - comentó el Lao del presente mientras que mordía el labio inferior de su amante. Unió los dedos que yacían en su cintura y los apretó para luego soltar un grito.

Un líquido blanquecino salió desprendido de su pene que cayó con lentitud en las sábanas oscuras, su cuerpo temblaba por cada sensación placentera.

\- En mí, Li - las embestidas del mencionado se volvían cada vez más desesperadas, con la incapacidad de estimular su miembro en el agujero caliente de Lao debido a la brutalidad con la que sus contrapartes más jóvenes cogían.

De repente el menor de la orgia vio que ambas contrapartes de Liu se detenían con un escalofrío proveniente de sus entrepiernas, ambos tenían la misma expresión: ojos fuertemente cerrados, ceño fruncido y apretando la mandíbula intentando de ocultar un gemido que aún así fue sonoro. La imagen frente a su mirada fue lo suficientemente potente para obligarlo a correrse en la entrada previamente estrecha.

Cada uno salió con cuidado del contrario, evitando que las palabras salgan y arruinen el escenario acalorado. Kung Lao empujó al de cinta roja contra la cama para luego recostarse encima del pecho sudoroso, el mayor agarró varios mechones del cabello levemente mojado y comenzó a jugar con él.

\- ¿Cansados? - preguntó el Liu del presente al ver que la tierna pareja empezaban a caerse dormidos. Lao asintió para luego abrazar a su compañero y descansar, ganando una pequeña risa de su contraparte.

\- Nosotros aún seguimos con ganas... intentaremos dejarlos dormir - el retornado del sombrero guiñó su ojo izquierdo, tomó de la mano al otro no-muerto y se marcharon juntando sus ropas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Minutos pasaron hasta que Liu también cayó dormido atrapado en los brazos de su amante.

Unos rayos de luces rojizas despertaron a ambos monjes que no lograban recordar nada de lo sucedido. Tanto el menor como el contrario sintieron un horrible dolor en su ano al intentar de levantarse de la suave cama, hasta darse cuenta de la perversidad que cometieron hace algunas horas.

\- ¿Qué le diremos a Lord Raiden? - preguntó Lao al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía su compañero.

\- Fue todo una trampa y... nos violaron, porque a fin de cuentas eso ocurrió, ¿no? - pronunció mientras tocaba cada parte que estaba manchada de semen ahora seco.

\- Aunque igual lo disfrutamos, ¿no?

\- Si... aún así no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho que tenías sentimientos por mí - una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, mientras que el contrario tenía la cara adornada de un hermoso tono carmesí.

\- Estabas tan idiota por Kitana, no te iba a apartar de esa ilusión solo porque me traes loco - admitió con vergüenza Lao, ante esto el contrario se tensó.

\- Lo hubieras hecho, porque también tenía algo por ti... pero tú y Lord Fujin... creí que-- - fue rápidamente interrumpido por el castaño oscuro que movía sus brazos de manera que negaba las palabras de Liu.

\- Li, por los Dioses, ¡no! Fu es como mi padre, además, él sale con otra persona - Lao se levantó con cuidado para dirigirse a la primer habitación que se pareciera a un baño y se tomó una ducha. No pasó tanto tiempo hasta que Liu también se unió.

Luego de estar completamente limpios y vestidos se dirigieron a una de las conexiones cercanas más potentes de ambos reinos para regresar de vuelta a la Tierra. 

Bonus :D

Raiden apagó el comunicador que tenía conexión únicamente con Liu Kang y Kung Lao con la cara acalorada. Su mente no creía lo que escuchó todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Sucedió algo durante la misión, Rai? - preguntó ingenuamente el Dios del Viento que no sabía lo ocurrido.

\- Les tendieron una emboscada, Fu, pero están bien. Después tendrán una larga charla privada conmigo...

**Author's Note:**

> Si no entendiste una chota (no te culpo) es así: Lao le da a Liu, mientras que Liu le da a su retornado y R Liu le da al Lao retornado uwu


End file.
